


What the hell, man?!

by boolam



Series: BPS Bingo [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolam/pseuds/boolam
Summary: A high school reunion taking an unexpectedly pleasant turnOrSexual assault turned pizza date





	What the hell, man?!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was “what do you mean you bullied me in high school because you had a crush on me??” It was mighty fun.
> 
> Enjoy

The thud of Delirious’ back against a locker felt very familiar in the worst ways but his fight or flight fell flat on its face when his nervous system was overwhelmed by lips on his, shutting up his brain for a solid five seconds before he had to push the person away, looking down at them with this feeling of unadulterated confusion. Evan. Motherfucking Evan, stood here, in their old high school, was the one that had Jonathan against a locker, face still centimetres away.

“W-what the fuck, dude?!” He looked right back at Evan when his mind managed to muster up the words and force them out. He looked Evan dead in the eye and started wondering if this was actually him. What he remembered was someone who didn’t quite express themselves in a way like this - more aggressive and mischievous is what Delirious remembers. A dude usually quiet in his classes but a dickhead around his own buddies, someone who caused a decent amount of trouble and was good with getting away with it.

“Hey, Jon. Uh, long time no see?”

“A fucking ‘hello’ would’ve worked fine!!”

“Fucking hello,” Evan tried again with a smile and Delirious’ brain melted again at the expression, feeling his heart hammering up a storm. Evan, in this moment, wasn’t on a pedestal of confidence. Jonathan could notice the facade melting the longer Evan went without an answer to his advances, a clear ‘no’ or a clear ‘yes’.

“Did you hit your head or something? What the hell’s gotten into you, man.”

“You’re hot.”

“Oh my fucking God,” Delirious groaned and shoved Evan away, fuming a bit in his own right. “I get my ass through puberty and suddenly I’m not bully-bait anymore?”

“What? No, it’s not that!” Evan quickly grabbed at Delirious’ hoodie to pull him back and prevent him from walking away. Looking down at Evan Delirious realised that now, having outgrown Evan in height by quite a bit, he could probably get away without much a problem. But looking at Evan (which always seemed to prove being a mistake) he wanted to listen to what he had to say, a little chunk of his heart hoping that this was something more than just the change in his appearance that’s made Evan act this way.

“I’ve always liked you.” He looked bashful in his admittance, the hold on Jonathan’s hoodie loosening as though he was preparing to let Delirious walk away calling him crazy.

“You picked on me through all of Junior year.” Delirious tried to hide how salty that fact made him, hiding his sour expression the best he could with his eyes wanting to be glued to Evan.

“I kinda...didn’t know how to tell you.”

“A date would’ve been better probably!”

“Can I give you one now?” Evan tried to hide his nerves under another smile but his hand had a death grip on Delirious’ hoodie, subtly pulling him closer. Jonathan didn’t protest and willed himself to relax back against another locker, silently weighing the pros and cons in his head. “...please?”

A dirty play on Evan’s part but it got Jon to see that something has actually changed in him, that he probably isn’t stepping into a big mistake. If he denied then he knows his head will torture him with the never ending what ifs. Maybe living out his stupid high school dream, if just to try it, wouldn’t be all too much of a mistake.

“Where do you wanna go?” His answer froze Evan up a bit but he quickly smoothed himself out, finally letting go of Delirious’ hoodie to step back, give him some space. Lord knows Delirious needs to rejuvenate from how strong Evan came on- they were both pretty sure Jon could charge sexual assault on that.

“Pizza, maybe?”

“Hell yeah, let’s go!” Delirious grinned, happy to finally get an excuse to flee this fucking hell on earth of a building.


End file.
